Memories of Somebody
by XD-kaycee
Summary: After the winter war, Grimmjow, a surviving espada, must live in the human world under the surveillance of soul society. While adjusting to school life he meets a girl in the class and takes interest in her. As time goes by Grimmjow finds out she's much more than an ordinary girl with a mysterious secret waiting to be revealed. Grimmjow x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!

This is a Grimmjow x oc story that I've had in my head for years now. At first, I didn't know there was such a thing as fanfiction, then I was just too lazy to write and publish it, but I'm glad I did.

**Just to let you know, updates will be irregular and may take a while because of school. I was wary about publishing this because my writing isn't that good, but I think reviews and followers will encourage me to write faster.**

I do not own bleach. This story is written by me for the love of writting and fanfiction!

* * *

After the winter war had ended, the shinigami found my beaten body and brought me back to soul society. At first, I was supposed to be experimented on by this insane scientist then executed, but after Kurosaki told them what happened they said I could have a chance to live, in the human world, under the surveillance of fucking soul society. That's just great. But do you know what the worst part is? I have to wear a gigai, which means I'll be weak, only slightly stronger than an average human. I really wanted to kill those bastards, but I knew the odds weren't in my favour, so I got sent to make life in the fucking human world, more like hell.

* * *

School. It's only been Grimmjow's third day, but he was already sick of it. All he did was sit in his seat and listen to the teacher babble on about shit that didn't make any sense to him. Most of the time he would just zone out and look out the window, or at the women.

Since the first day Grimmjow entered school, girls have stared at him non-stop, not that he really minded, but sometimes they would get on his nerves with their never-ending questions.

"Grimmjow-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"How often do you work out?"

"I love your hair, do you wanna go out some time?"

None of the women really caught Grimmjow's attention. Sure some of them had a really nice ass, and a pair of monstrous breasts, but their personalities just turned him off. Most of them were airheads that could hardly finish a whole sentence without giggling. He wanted an actual woman who is strong, capable of handling herself, not one that was all ditzy and cries over the littlest things.

After the bell rang for class Grimmjow noticed that the empty seat in front of him was no longer empty. Instead, an unfamiliar figure occupied the chair. Was she new, or had he been spacing out this entire time. He sniffed the air in front of him, it smelt odd. Probably some type of crazy perfume girls like to wear.

"Keigo," whispered Ichigo."Has that girl always been in our class?"

"That my friend is the beautiful Nicara. She started coming to our school around the time you were saving Orihime and stuff."

The girl was pretty average looking. She had sleek black hair that reached a little past the shoulders with matching dark eyes. Overall, she had a slim figure, a small chest and ass, but something about her made her look alluring, but Grimmjow couldn't figure it out.

Class passed by quickly and it was soon lunch time.

"OHHHHHHHHH Nicara!" Called Keigo.

Grimmjow watched as Nicara slightly flinched before answering.

"What is it Keigo?" Nicara asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Keigo and his friends walked over to where Nicara was standing. He tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but she avoided him by moving out of the way. Then she gave a small sigh. Obviously, this wasn't the first time he tried putting a move on her.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends."

"Uh, okay," she acknowledged uncertainly, hoping Keigo's friends weren't anything like him.

One by one Keigo introduced Ichigo, Orihime and her human friends, and lastly the shinigami.

Nicara just nodded, and gave a friendly smile to each one of them. Then she slightly turned her head in Grimmjow's direction, giving him a slight glimpse. Ichigo seemed to have noticed this and quickly said, "That's Grimmjow, he just transferred in a few days ago."

"Oh," was her only response.

"Do you want to have lunch with us Nicara-chan?" chimed Orihime.

"Uh, sure, should we invite him too?" she asked pointing in Grimmjow's direction.

Orihime hesitated before asking Grimmjow. "Grimmjow-kun would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Tch," replied Grimmjow. "Never in a million years," he said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Wow, someone's got an attitude."

"He's just not very good at making friends," explained Orihime.

They all went to the roof top to eat lunch. Orihime was busy chatting away with Nicara, since she seemed like a friendly person, Orihime wanted to get to know Nicara better.

"So Nicara, did you just move into Karakura Town recently?"

"yeah, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"Why?" Orihime asked curiously.

"My parents go away on business trips a lot, so I told them I didn't want to keep moving and switching schools." Nicara explained. "So I decided that Karakura town would be a good place to stay since they pass by this area often."

"Ohh, so how often do you see your parents?"

"Maybe every other month or so, the timing is really irregular, but I'm glad I get to stay in one place now, it helps me focus on my studies." she replied with a small smile.

Everyone continued to eat lunch, all the girls were getting along with Nicara quite well.

"On the weekend do you want to go shopping with all us?" asked Rangiku. " I heard it's going to be really hot in the next couple of weeks, so we should all go shopping for bikini's."

"Sure, but I don't think I would look good in one."

Rangiku scoffed.

"Well let's just say my assets are nothing compared to yours and Orihime's," explained Nicara.

Rangiku couldn't exactly disagree, since Nicara's bust was only about the size of Rukia's.

"True, but you'd still look good in a bikini."

"I dunno..." Nicara was about to argue but was stopped by Rangiku.

"Than it's settled, on Saturday, we meet at the mall and were going to shop till we find the perfect bikini's!" Rangiku concluded.

* * *

After school ended everyone started to walk home.

"Hey Nicara, where do you live?" asked Orihime.

" I live a block away from the Kurosaki Clinic."

"Oh, that's Ichigo's place. The clinic is mostly run by his dad and his two sisters."

"That's nice, how lucky of him..." Nicara muttered, almost sounding a little jealous.

" Do you want to walk home together? Cause I also live nearby."

"Sure."

The two girls walked home together, it wasn't long until they got to Nicara's house.

The house was an ordinary, plain house. It had only one floor, and was kinda small, containing only two bedrooms, and the bare minimums, but it looked like a cozy place to live. It also had the nicest little front porch and a huge back yard.

"Do you live here alone?"

"yeah."

"Doesn't it get lonely sometimes?" Orihime suddenly asked.

"I guess," said Nicara.

"My parents and brother passed aways years ago. That's why I wondered if you were ever lonely, I know I am." Orihime explained, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Orihime, now I feel guilty... but that's why I have Ari." Nicara replied.

Nicara whistled with her fingers, in seconds a Golden Retriever came running up to her, his tail wagging wildly back and forth. She pet him behind his ears, making him roll over onto his back so she could caress his stomach. Those places seemed to be Ari's soft spots. Then Ari got up, finally noticing another company besides his master. He cautiously stepped towards Orihime and sniffed the air around her. After Ari decided Orihime was safe, he happily jumped up and tried to lick Orihime on the face.

"Awww, your dog's so cute!" squealed Orihime, as Ari continued to lick her.

"I'm glad you like him, I think he likes you too. Maybe you should get a pet to keep you company," suggested Nicara.

"That's okay, I have made so many good friends now and they're always there for me, I couldn't be anymore happier." Orihime thought about the times her friends had protected her and how they risked their lives just to save her in Hueco Mundo.

"I'm glad to hear that, well you can come visit me and Ari anytime."

"yeah, I will, and same goes for you."

Orihime waved goodbye to Nicara and Ari before making her way back home, a huge smile never leaving her face.

* * *

Grimmjow followed Ichigo back to his house and into the bedroom. Since soul society didn't know where to put him, they decided that he would stay in Ichigo's house that way Ichigo and his father could restrain him if any thing happened. Grimmjow's 'room' absolutely sucked. In fact, he didn't even have one, his 'room' was only Ichigo's closet, he barely even fit in it. So most of the time he just came back so he could drop off his stuff and change out of his school uniform, then he would go out and come back late at night to sleep in the closet.

Grimmjow walked out of the house and into the streets of Karakura town, trying to find something to catch his eye. occasionally he would get a wink from some woman passing by, some were ever brave enough to ask for his number. However, he didn't exactly understand what they ment by that. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sexta espada, but humans weren't suppose to know that.

The main thing Grimmjow spent his money on was food. Grimmjow surprisingly enjoyed human food, he ate almost everything, his favourites being chicken, fish and milk. Food practically the only thing that kept him happy so far. Sometimes he wanted to pick a fight with some of the men on the streets, but that of course wasn't allowed. The only time he is allowed to fight to stop some criminals, self-defence, or when hollows attacked.

Upon coming to the human world Grimmjow was given a hollow badge, since being in a gigai was a lot harder to sense spiritual pressure. Only when the badge was beeping, or when the shinigami told him to could he come out of his gigai and fight with full power. Since arriving in the human world, there hasn't been any hollows, so he hadn't fought ,or been out of gigai for days.

Grimmjow continued wandering through the streets. He stopped outside a fancy looking restaurant, spotting a familiar face.

Nicara was sitting at a table, not alone, but with a male. He seemed slightly older than her, maybe in his early twenties. They had just finished their food and was about to pay the bill when the male took Nicara's hand and kissed it. His lips lingering on the back of her hand, while his eyes stared intently into her dark black eyes. She instantly blushed, her face turning light pink.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Nicara," said the male.

"Umm, me too." she said, still blushing, while trying to hide her face.

"Do you think we could see each other again sometime soon, like tomorrow night?" he seemed a little desperate, but Nicara was still too flustered to notice.

"Sure, I guess."

"That's perfect, come on, let's get to my car and I'll drive you home."

* * *

After the male and Nicara left the restaurant, Grimmjow watched as they got into a black vehicle with the word _lamborghini_ inscribed on the back. As they drove away, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel agitated at what he saw. Who was that man Nicara was with? Was he her fucking boyfriend? It seemed like he was, or was going to be in no time. And for reason that bothered Grimmjow for the rest of the day, and night.

* * *

Authors Note:

The story takes place after the winter war, so anything after that part of the series is not included in my story, oh and ichigo still has his powers in this story.

I think the singer Lights best portrays the look of my oc Nicara.

Somehow I ended up making Nicara have a pet dog, which wasn't something I originally planned, but I think it worked out pretty well.

**The next update should be up in about a month, usually on weekends. It takes me forever to write a chapter, you could say I'm still new at this.**

So, yeah, this is my first fanfiction, so please give me some advice and criticism on the story! I am always looking forward to improving myself!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach, but I do own my oc Nicara.

A big thanks goes out to **Azure Raindrops** and **sam** for reviewing my story and for giving me some really helpful feedback.

And thanks to those who are following the story, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow, like usual was dozing off into space.

"I have marked everyone's test from yesterday," said the teacher. "The marks are now posted on the wall."

Within seconds a crowd of students were pressing their faces at a pice of paper, all of them wanting to know what their mark was on the test. However, Grimmjow didn't care, he didn't fucking give a damn about his marks, it's not like he was actually going to go to college or anything. The only reason he was in school was to get use to human life and so the shinigami's could watch over him, soul society could care less on how well he did.

"Awww, come on, a 72?"said Keigo.

"I got 86!" squealed Orihime. "How bout you, Nicara?"

"98"

"Wow, Nicara you're so smart, did you get the highest mark in the class?"

"Almost, someone in the class got 100."

"Who's that?"

"That would be me." said Uryu.

Of course four eyes did the best. Even Grimmjow knew it was him, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Congratulations to Uryu and Nicara for getting the top marks in the class! As for anyone who failed, please see me after class."

After hearing that Grimmjow finally decided to check out his mark . Grimmjow gave a sigh of relief, as he noticed he had just passed with exactly 60%, at least he didn't have to talk with the teacher, who knows how that would've turn out.

* * *

Physical Education, also known as PE. This was probably the only class Grimmjow actually somewhat enjoyed. He got to move around instead of sitting on his ass all day in a stuffy classroom, but for some reason he didn't enjoy it as much as he should have.

He enjoyed the sports, and he was naturally good at them after observing the humans play. But once he got really into the game it would become competitive and aggressive. Sure, he was in a gigai, but his body was still stronger than a regular human. On many occasions he would injure another student because they were so weak, thus getting himself in trouble, which meant he would have to sit out of PE.

"Today class we're going to do something different," said the PE teacher. "I'm going to put you all in groups of 2 and I want you to work with your partner to collect these flags that I have put all around the outside of the school. The group that collects the most flags wins. Does everybody understand?"

"Hai."

"Okay then. You two red heads can be partners, you four eye's can be a team, the newbies can be a team..." He went on.

So, Grimmjow was going to have to work with Nicara, this could be interesting.

"Aww," cried Keigo."Grimmjow's so lucky! He get's to be partners with Nicara."

Lucky? Grimmjow had to be partners with a fucking girl! So far the only girl in the class who could throw a decent punch was the woman with the short spiky hair.

"Remember everyone, you've got to work as a team. So, on your marks get set go!"

Everyone quickly got with their partners and scattered into every direction.

Nicara and Grimmjow silently jogged side by side, away from the teachers view.

"So," Nicara said, finally breaking the silence," where do you think we should go?"

"_We _are not going anywhere. " said Grimmjow. "_You_ can go where ever you like while _I_ ditch this fuckin' class."

Nicara had a confused look on her face. "What? Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." he replied sharply.

"But we're suppose to work together!"

Before she Could finish, Grimmjow was already out of sight and off of school property.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath, "I don't need him, I can do this myself."

* * *

PE class was going to be over soon, so Grimmjow decided to head back to school and find his _partner. _Hopefully the girl wasn't a tattletale and hadn't told the teacher that he had skipped class, otherwise he'd be in big trouble.

He spotted Nicara and decided to climb over the fence and back onto school grounds. Right after his feet hit the cold dirt, he heard someone behind him clear their throat.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques" Shit, thought Grimmjow, that sounded like the teacher's voice. "Where have you been this entire time?"

Grimmjow was busted, he had no way out of this. He was about to make up some absurd lie when he heard Nicara come out from behind a couple of bushes. She walked past Grimmjow and into the teacher`s view while she silently dropped some type of silver metal in front of Grimmjow from behind her back.

"He's been helping me collect these flag's like you told us, sir." said Nicara, as she tried to direct the teacher`s attention towards her.

The teacher took a look at the pile of flags she had in her hands, and there certainly was a lot, there was no way a girl like her could have gotten all of those on her own.

"I see, but that doesn't explain why Mr. Jaegerjaques was on the other side of the fence."

"Oh, that was because I lost my necklace and I saw it over there on the side-walk, so I asked Grimmjow to get it for me. Isn't that right, Grimmjow?"

" Yeah, here you go, Nicara." said Grimmjow as he picked up the necklace. He then walked over to Nicara and carefully put it back around her neck.

"Well then I'm glad that you two are working well with each other. Class is almost over anyways, meet back on the field in two minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Nicara."

"yes?"

"Next time make sure you don't bring such valuable's to school."

"I was just being careless, I promise it won't happen again."

The teacher nodded his head in approval and walked away.

After the teacher was finally gone, Nicara gave a huge sigh and turned her head towards Grimmjow. "Next time could you look before jumping over the fence?"

" Tch. I didn't ask for your help."

Nicara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just help me carry these okay?"

They decided to drop the subject and pretended like it never happened.

Grimmjow walked over to Nicara and took about half of the flags from her hands.

"You actually got these all by your self?" asked Grimmjow, sounding a little surprised.

"What? Don't think a girl like me could handle a little game of capture the flags?" She asked in an annoyed tone. It seemed like the male's were underestimating the ability of females.

"What's with the attitude? All I did was ask a fuckin' question."

Grimmjow was right. Nicara was getting a little moody, but that was because he didn't even thank her for saving his butt. "No," she said, finally answering him. "Keigo helped me a little bit, but I did most of the work, no thanks to you."

"Tch. No need to be a bitch about it."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a bitch?" Nicara looked like she was ready to rip his head off, but quickly composed herself. "You're just lucky I didn't tell on you, so don't push it."

As much as Grimmjow hated to admit, the girl was right. She had already saved him from trouble , but his stubbornness wouldn't let himself admitted out loud.

"Whatever." he said.

Everyone in the class gathered onto the field. The teacher realized that there was an obvioius group that had won the game.

"Well congrats' to our newbies for winning the game of capture the flags, you two will be getting an A for this term."

It wasn't a big deal to Nicara, since she always did good in PE, but Grimmjow on the other hand was grinning like a psychopath. He didn't really give a fuck on what kind of grade he got, but this way he could rub it into the shinigami's faces.

* * *

Grimmjow was wandering through the streets of Karakura town again. He didn't know why, but somehow he ended up walking to that same restaurant again. Maybe it was because he was hopping to see Nicara and her boyfriend there, but what if he did?

When he got to the restaurant he looked inside the window, but he didn't see any familiar faces. Grimmjow wasn't exactly surprised, since not much people go to the same place twice for a date, but for some reason his mood slightly dropped.

He decided to walk to a bar a couple of blocks away. While walking through the streets he noticed a couple of cars parked along the road, some which had the words _lotus_ on the back others, with the words _Lamborghini_. Those types of cars seemed to be the most popular on this side of Karakura town.

Grimmjow finally decided to go into a bar for a drink. He asked the bar tender for a glass of blue margarita. As he was drinking he noticed a large group of people, mostly men, who had their eyes focus on the stage at the back of the room. On stage were several women. They were all wearing very high heals and had barely any clothing on, and getting les and less by the second, not leaving much to the imagination.

After Grimmjow finished his drink, he decided to leave. He was about to go home when he realized something. That car he saw earlier, he had seen it before, it was the same one Nicara and that guy had gotten into. Grimmjow turned around to check if the vehicles were still there. The vehicle was in the same place as he had it. which meant that Nicara and her boyfriend had to be somewhere nearby.

Suddenly, Grimmjow heard a muffled yell, it was coming from the alleyway across the street, so he quickly ran to the scene.

There were four guys there, one of which was the man from yesterday. All of them who seemed to be in their early twenties were surrounding Nicara, one of them had a hand over her mouth to keep her from making any noise. They were all surrounding Nicara, so they were startled to hear Grimmjow's voice in the dark alley.

"Oi. what do you think you're doing?"

All four of the men looked to find the owner of the voice, relieved to see that it wasn't the police. In fact, Grimmjow looked quite similar to them, a thug,or someone who was part of a gang member. The men decided to play it cool.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, huh? Well then we were just about to have a little fun with this girl here." He said as he pointed at Nicara. "Wanna join us?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment."Sure, she seems like a screamer."

All of the other men snickered at Grimmjow's comment, they couldn't agree more.

Nicara's eyes widened after hearing Grimmjow's comment. Did he not recognized her from school, or did he simply not care? Sure he seemed like a rude person and probably sleeps with woman every other night, but she didn't think he would go as far as rape a girl on the street. She continued to struggle out of the mens grasp, but it was no use, his grip was simply too stong.

Grimmjow slowly walked up to Nicara, taking a good look at her as he tilted her chin up with his index finger.

Nicara was about to try and spit at Grimmjow for touching her, but Grimmjow's face was already nearing her . She felt his hot breath against her ear, and got ready for some kind of impact until she heard in the slightest whisper. "Follow my lead."

As on cue, Grimmjow quickly swung his arm at the man holding down Nicara. Nicara felt the grip on her loosen and took the chance to escape.

Grimmjow had no trouble beating up three of the guys, he was about to move on to the fourth when he noticed the guy was about to attack Nicara from behind.

"Behind you!"

Nicara turned around just in time and kicked the man directly in the stomach, knocking him back into a solid brick wall as his head smacked into the hard surface. He was knocked out cold.

Grimmjow gave a low whistle.

"Where did you learn that move?" Grimmjow asked, clearly astonished.

" I took karate lessons when I was a kid." Nicara simply stated.

Grimmjow wasn't sure what to think of that, but he never imagined someone like her being able to fight. " We should leave now, before the police come." said Grimmjow as he headed out of the alley.

Nicara nodded her head in agreement. She was about to follow Grimmmjow until she took a step and collapsed on the ground.

" Hurry up." Grimmjow said, his back facing her.

"I can't."

Grimmjow turned around to see what the hold up was. "whatdya mean you can't?"

" I sprained my ankle when I kicked that guy in the gut." she explained.

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance."Get on my back."

"What?" Nicara asked, absolutely confused.

Grimmjow decided to repeat himself. "Just hurry up, and get on my back." Nicara was about to question him again, but she could see that the patience he had was wearing out.

"Fine, but don't complain that I'm heavy." she muttered.

"Tch"

With Nicara on Grimmjow's back, he quickly ran out of the alley and headed back to residential area of town. After a block of silence Nicara started to question Grimmjow.

"Why did you help me?"

"What? You wanted me to rape you instead?"

"What?! baka, no. I mean is how did you find me?"

" I was just walking out of a bar across the street when I recognized your boyfriend's car, then I heard you screaming."

"My boyfriend? You mean Shou? He's not my boyfriend! He tried to rape me!"

"Well you seemed pretty flustered after he kissed you on the hand yesterday." he added sourly.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about that? Are you stalking me?"

"Just shut up will ya? You owe me big time!"

" I got you out of trouble this morning, so I think we're even."

"Even my ass." he spat. "All you did was get me out of detention, I actually saved your butt and got you out of a crime scene. We were even, but know you owe me."

"Fine." she grumbled as she laid her head on Grimmjow's back.

Nicara had to admit that Grimmjow was being nicer than she thought. He had saved her and was carrying her on his back. He was also warm, which was something Nicara was thankful for, but he smelt odd, maybe it was some kind of funky cologne guys like to wear.

Nicara was beginning to fall asleep, Grimmjow noticed this.

"Hey, woman," he said, trying to keep the girl awake.

"hmm?"

"Which way to your house?"

Nicara pointed at the direction of her home "That way" she said.

After a couple of minutes they finally ended up at Nicara's house. It was almost midnight now, the streets were basically empty.

Suddenly, a Golden Retriever came running out of the house and began growling at Grimmjow. The puppy disliked Grimmjow the moment it sensed him. Maybe it was the fact that he smelt like a cat, or maybe because of the destructive aura it sensed from Grimmjow. Either way, the pup had to be cautious, and ready to strike because the man had his master on his back.

"Ari?"

"Woof! Woof!" the dog began to bark.

"Shhhh, Ari, we don't want to wake up the neighbors!" Nicara whispered sharply.

Grimmjow could feel Nicara trying to get down so he slowly let her off and onto her feet. Ari quickly jumped into his master's arms.

"C'mon Ari, let's get inside." said Nicara as she limped her way to the front door.

Grimmjow watched Nicara unlocked the door. The dog ran inside as soon as soon as the door opened, inside was dark, until Nicara turned on the lights and began to take off her shoes.

"You live alone?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah." Nicara said, almost sounding a little sad with her own answer. "um, see you tomorrow, I guess."

She was about to close the door when Grimmjow's foot got in the way.

"Don't mention anything that happened tonight to anyone at school tomorrow, got that?"

Nicara understood, but decided to aggravate him. "Why? Everyone will think you're a knight in shinning armour."

"Exactly, cause then everyone will think I'm all nice and shit and start bothering me!"

"Oh, sorry, I guess I shouldn't ruin your bad boy reputation. " she teased.

"Tch, like I said, keep your mouth shut."

"Fine."

"I'm leaving now." He said as he headed down the porch.

"Do you live far?"

"No."

"Wait!"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and made eye contact with her. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Hesitantly, she looked away. "Thanks for saving me." she mumbled, her eyes looking at the ground.

Grimmjow took this as an opportunity. "What did you say?" he jeered. " I don't think I caught that."

"I said thanks for saving me, jerk!" she yelled before slamming the door shut.

"Tch, women."

* * *

So what did you think of the second chapter? I personally thought it was a lot more interesting than the first chapter.

Nicara and Grimmjow actually interacted, so hopefully you got to see Nicara's character a little more.

**Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
